This invention relates to game apparatus in which playing pieces are moved over pathways on a game board.
A variety of games have been devised which provide for movement of playing pieces over pathways which are divided into playing spaces. See, for example, W. H. Nicholas, U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,109 and R. Seed, U.S. Pat. No. 1,095,934. Games have also been suggested which provide labyrinths or mazes through which a playing piece or element is moved from a starting position to a finishing position. See E. S. Boynton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,266, M. J. Handweiler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,516 and D. W. Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,793.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and different game apparatus having pathways over which playing pieces are moved and a plurality of gate elements located along the pathways for either inhibiting or allowing movement of the playing pieces along the pathways.